<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pampering Sam by MarvelMaree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251913">Pampering Sam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree'>MarvelMaree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We cud all count the ways in which Sam could woo you, spoil you, pamper you, love you. But what are the ways YOU would do the same for him? Would you cook him the best dinner? Rub his feet after a long day of work? Massage his scalp while he sits in the bath? Do a split on the d—-well. Your move sis. (Late Wilson Wednesday)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pampering Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10: Dinner- you love cooking for Sam. It’s the easiest way to show your appreciation. He always gives you his honest opinion when you try something new, and he often joins you while you are cooking. Sometimes he just sits in the kitchen and watches you cook.</p>
<p>9 &amp; 8: Massages and baths- On the days when Steve and Sam are out all day and well into the night, Sam always comes home sore and tired. On these days, you run him a hot bath and carefully remove his clothes. The sigh that leaves him as he steps into the water makes it all worthwhile. As he’s soaking his day away, your hands gently massage his body, starting at his head. Your nails softly scratch his scalp as he recounts his day. Your hands move from his scalp and massage his shoulders. You grab a washcloth and soap and wash his body. When you’re all done, and the waters turned cold, you help him out of the tub and into his pj’s.</p>
<p>7: Ice cream- Sam LOVES ice cream. It’s his favorite food even though it’s a dessert. He loves it even more when you feed it to him or when he’s licking it off of your body… but that’s another story.</p>
<p>6: Movie marathon- Sam loves loves LOVES movies. You thought you were a movie buff, but this man has seen almost every movie you can think of. He introduced you to so many movies, and when he’s stressed, you know that movies will pull destress him.</p>
<p>5: Quiet Time: even though Sam loves to talk, there are times where he needs silence. But silence with you. This can be while your cuddling, or while both of you are reading.</p>
<p>4: Card games- card games, board games, any kind of games really. It’s amazing just how much this man loves games. He even makes up his own games, and somehow, they’re always fun.</p>
<p>3: Love Letters/Poems- You’ve never been able to verbalize your feelings for Sam, but as soon as your pen touches paper it all seems to flow. Sam’s been hooked on your writing ever since your first poem to him. You can always cheer him up with one.</p>
<p>2: Kisses- Your kisses relaxed Sam as soon as your lips touched his skin.</p>
<p>1: Cuddles- No matter what, your cuddles with Sam ALWAYS turned into sex. It was his favorite FAVORITE way to de-stress. You two always started out cuddling, but either your hands would start roaming or his would start roaming and then your clothes would come off and then his clothes would come off and then he would be buried deep inside of you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>